


While we have some time

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Awkwardness, Early Work, F/M, Ficlet, Idiots in Love, Missions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non credi che siamo diventati un po’ troppo grandi per lasciarci andare a queste paure puerili, Ronald?”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	While we have some time

** While We Have Some Time **

“Non credi che siamo diventati un po’ troppo grandi per lasciarci andare a queste paure puerili, _Ronald_?” disse Hermione, marcando il tono di voce sul nome del suo ragazzo. Questi, dal canto suo, non si preoccupò troppo delle sfumature, troppo preso dal significato di ciò che Hermione gli aveva appena detto.

Non era paura. Era terrore, un terrore folle che lo attanagliava. Di notte, quando i fantasmi che gravavano su di lui sembravano diventare sempre più concreti, quel terrore si tramutava magicamente in realtà, portandogli alla mente le immagini di un futuro incerto, ma quantomeno prevedibile.

“Paure puerili, Hermione? Io non so quale sia la tua concezione di paure puerili, ma direi che sono più che giustificato in quest’occasione!” ribatté, arrossendo furiosamente.

La ragazza alzò un sopracciglio, senza commentare, e Ron sospirò. Proprio non riusciva ad arrivarci.

Non si trattava più di superare Cerberi e Tranelli del Diavolo, di sconfiggere Basilischi e Draghi, stando sempre accanto ad Harry e sostenendolo, qualsiasi decisione lui intendesse prendere.

In quel momento erano in gioco anche loro, troppo esposti per tornare indietro ma non ancora sul ciglio di un baratro.

Non capiva che lui temeva per se stesso, per la sua famiglia e per i suoi amici, ma che ancora di più temeva per _lei_. Ciò che lo legava ad Hermione aveva impiegato del tempo per venire alla luce, e ora che finalmente riusciva a sentirsi parte di qualcosa, che i tasselli erano andati tutti al posto giusto... non aveva intenzione di perderla nel tentativo di salvare un mondo che non poteva rimanere lo stesso per sempre.

“Hermione” le disse, con tono quasi arreso “Io so perfettamente che abbiamo un compito da svolgere, e che nessuno dei due ha la minima intenzione di lasciare Harry da solo a farlo. Sono solo dell’idea che dovremmo essere più cauti. Non sarò un Cuor di Leone, ma se non posso evitarli, i problemi li affronto. Ma perché andarseli a cercare? Perché dobbiamo continuare a dirigerci inermi nella tana del lupo, senza avere nemmeno le armi per combatterli?” le prese una mano fra le sue, imbarazzato. “Hermione, io so che tu saresti pronta a fare di tutto per dare una mano in questa situazione allucinante. Ma questo non significa che tu debba rischiare la vita per questo” concluse, lasciandola alquanto stupefatta per le sue parole.

Era raro che Ron s’impegnasse in una discussione seria, o in qualsiasi cosa dimostrasse comunque una certa dose di maturità, ed Hermione arrivò ad essere quasi malinconica per ciò che quella guerra riuscisse a fare loro, pur se non ancora cominciata.

Strinse più forte la mano, trattenendosi a stento da un abbraccio che, lo sapeva, l’avrebbe reso ancora più imbarazzato.

“Ron, io...” cominciò, ma lui non la lasciò terminare.

“Ah, lasciami perdere! Non so nemmeno quello che sto dicendo” bofonchiò, allontanandosi. Hermione lo guardò dirigersi il più lontano possibile da lei, ma la cosa stranamente non la irritò. Sul suo volto cominciò a farsi strada un sorriso, che ben presto si tramutò in una risata.

“Io invece so esattamente cosa stai dicendo, _Ronald_ ” mormorò con dolcezza.

Avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per dirselo, ne era certa.


End file.
